The Legend of Mu'shapowa'toke
Legends of the Silvertail Origins The Legend of Mu'shapowa'toke is the first in a small series of oral traditions, passed down to each generation of Silvertail Tauren about their ancient origins. This particular legend holds great importance to the Silvertail's beliefs, and was first revealed to the Horde by the current Elder Crone of the tribe, Wirha Stripesnout, on the Night of Wintertales, and later also recorded in writing for the first time by her, as follows: Mu'shapowa'toke Upon the first dawning of the world, while her right eye - An'she - gazed lovingly onto her creation, spreading energising light and warmth across the golden fields,still wrapped in early mists, the Earthmother did spread her gentle hands across them. And wherever they cast a shadow, a noble people arose: her children of the earth, the Shu'halo. They arose from the rich soil to give thanks to their mother and vowed to honour her creations and bless her name until the end of time. And so they did, setting out to explore, to better understand their mother and the gifts she had bestowed upon them. The Earthmother then awarded the Shu'halo for their loyalty and admirable work during the day, by closing her right eye, and opening her left eye - Mu'sha - which gave them peace and sleep, for the first soothing evening and the transcention into night. Yet, not all of her Children ventured into the dreamworld. One Shu'halo did not give in to the sleep. He sat with his resting brethren and sisters, watching over them and gazing up at the moon and stars. The wind disturbed the silence, rustling the leaves and carrying the Earthmother's whispering voice to the Shu'halo's ears. She told him it was safe to sleep because she was still looking after them, always was, even at night. And asked him, why he remained awake. He answered in prayer, "How can I sleep, knowing that you still unfold miracles that would be unseen through our closed eyes? How can I sleep, when your creations strike me with such awe that I cannot do anything but to behold, admire and respect them? How can I sleep, knowing that you stay ever awake to watch over and care for us? If you do not rest for us, then nor shall I rest to safeguard these gifts you never cease to give, or honour your name. Not even at night." Deeply touched by the Shu'halo's dedication and genuine love for their Mother, rooted steadfastly into his pure heart, her left eye blinked. And in that ever so fleeting moment, drops fell from the sky. They sparkled in the starry light and descended from the heavens onto the young earth. The shu'halo caught one of these few drops with the tip of his tail, as if to dry the Earthmother's tears. And as her left eye's gaze and its mystical white light fell upon the joyous teardrop collected on her child's tail, its typical dark hairs immidiately shifted colour to match that of the moon. Upon the dawn and awakening of his brethren and sisters, they noticed his different tail, which was now much lighter than theirs. From that moment on, he would be known as Mu'shapowa'toke - "He who was blessed by the tears of the moon". He would lead a fruitful life, and even find a mate of sunny disposition - with the Earthmother's blessing - with whom he shared a balanced life. His many offspring would all inherit these special blessings and with them the distinct feature of a lighthaired tip of the tail. It would continue to be passed down on each generation, even until this day. And thus is the legend of the Ancient Ancestor of the Silvertail Tribe. Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Realm Background & Lore